Summons
Log Title: Summons Characters: Emperor Prime, SG-Huffer, SG-Jetfire Location: Autobot Warship <''Ark>, Arizona Bay, Earth '''Date:' December 18, 2012 Players: Bzero (Emperor Prime), IceSpark (SG-Huffer), SpikeWitwicky (SG-Jetfire) TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Jetfire is summoned to the Ark Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP As logged by Emperor Prime - Tuesday, December 18, 2012, 9:25 PM --------------------------------------------------- Autobot Warship <''Ark''> The Autobot's powerful spaceship, currently surving as their base on Earth. ;Crew currently on-board: * SG-Jetfire * Emperor Prime * SG-Rewind * Director Alert *SG-Huffer Emperor Prime is in his lab on the Ark, where he's been for, what, - two years? Working on Primus-knows-what. Now he's summoned Jetfire back to the Ark. SG-Jetfire slowly walks inside the Ark. He has reattached his typical red cape to the gold-plated posts on his shoulders. Waiting outside the lab, Jetfire looks at SG-Huffer and gives a brief nod. His typical bluster has been all but stripped these past few days. As soon as Teletraan-X announces Jetfire's arrival outside his door, Prime growls, "I'm waiting," as a command to enter. SG-Jetfire walks in and stands at attention. "Your excellency - Jetfire reporting." SG-Huffer watches as SG-Jetfire approaches and wonders what this is about. He turns and returns the nod to the senior 'bot. A very small tremor can be seen in Jetfire's legs. Emperor Prime turns, and stands, looking up at the tall, lanky Air Guardian. SG-Jetfire remains quiet. Don't speak until you're spoken to. Prime growls, "What's the progress on the energon crystal mines? I haven't been getting any reports, and I need that energy." SG-Huffer raises turns, raising an optic ridge. He hangs a t-square over his shoulder and steps back into a shadow to watch. SG-Jetfire's optics perk. "We are at full capacity right now. The energy transfer should be ready tomorrow. And the mine is fully secure." Emperor Prime growls, looking as close as he allows to impressed, even surprised at Jetfire's report of success. SG-Jetfire's latest objective is to get out as quickly as possible. Hopefully Prime won't ask about anything else. "Is there anything else, your excellency?" Emperor Prime seems to take in Jetfire's desire to flee, and his optics narrow, sensing fear. SG-Huffer mumbles under his breath "Bussss-ted" SG-Jetfire makes no attempt to flee, sensing if he does - he'll be cut down. Emperor Prime glowers, "Yes. I trust the new battle cruiser is ready?" SG-Jetfire says, "A few more test runs would be beneficial - especially to power up and power down the shields repeatedly." He turns to Huffer and narrows his optics. "Huffer would be more than happy to assist."" Emperor Prime seems almost impressed, especially considering this is the first time he's said anything about a new battle cruiser. Prime glowers, "Well, then, I'll look forward to a test of its effectiveness." SG-Jetfire says, "Is there anything else I can do to assist you?" SG-Huffer smirks and takes his t-square back down, flipping it end over end then catching it. Emperor Prime glowers, "When can I expect to see this new battle cruiser you've built?" SG-Jetfire says, "Well..it's still - we still need to do some tests. And we had to reroute resources for the mining operation (and to build SG-Jets' awesometastic living quarters)."" : SG-Huffer says, "Awesometastic. LOL. Love it!" Emperor Prime glowers, "Well, I want it complete, and I want it done yesterday." SG-Jetfire says, "I will see to it! Hail, Emperor Prime!" He turns around and almost trips over SG-Huffer. "Pri..Slagit...get out of the way!" On the main viewscreen on the bridge, warning sounds go off as Sky Spy picks up a massive energy reading in Earth's orbit, where they've been monitoring the Decepticons' ship from the Ark (which is currently underwater, in Arizona Bay). SG-Huffer steps back, throwing down a grand, ornamental, mocking bow, "Of course. Wouldn't want to get in the way of your getting back to that battle cruiser." Emperor Prime practically shoves the both aside, hurrying to the bridge for the first time in ages. Just as Prime leaves, SG-Jetfire grabs SG-Huffer's shoulder and scowls, "DO NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE CRUISER..." IF Prime heard that, he didn't reply, his focus on checking out the report from Sky Spy. SG-Jetfire arrives at the bridge and puts his hands on his hips and puffs his chest out slightly. "What's the issue?" Emperor Prime gives Jetfire a look, and then snaps out his own order. "Teletraan-X. Playback." On the main viewscreen, recorded footage snaps into place showing the Decepticon Interceptor Nemesis in Earth's orbit, as it has been since the Autobots and Decepticons main forces arrived in this system and the Ark crashed into Arizona Bay. SG-Huffer follows the crowd. Leaning a sholder against a wall and crossing his feet, he awaits news on the latest "crisis." SG-Jetfire's eyes narrow on the Interceptor and he frowns. "Fools... Do they not know they are flying into certain death?!" Emperor Prime gives Jetfire a 'shut it' look. SG-Jetfire quickly shuts it. Certain death seems to arrive nonetheless, however, as energy beams suddenly appear onscreen from seemingly nowhere, pinpointing and targetting vulnerable areas of the Decepticon ships and blasting them simultaneously from several directions at once. SG-Jetfire's faceplate grins in delight. "That's coming from us, right?"" Onscreen, the ship begins to list, its orbit decaying immediately and its hull heating as the Nemesis begins to enter the atmosphere. Emperor Prime glowers, "No." SG-Jetfire says, "Another Autobot ship then?" Emperor Prime glowers, "None that has announced its presence. Teletraan-X -- what is the source of that attack?" The screen cuts from the slow death of the Nemesis, and splits into scans of several different human defense satellites. SG-Jetfire tilts his head, looking at the defense satellites. "What is..." Emperor Prime glowers, "Apparently we've underestimated these human germs. They seem to have done on their own in under a minute what you've failed to do for two local solar cycles." SG-Jetfire says, "With due respect, Emperor - I also was tasked with gathering energy from the mines. AND security!" Emperor Prime glowers, "Obviously I've overtasked your feeble resources. It's a shame Jazz didn't kill you." Prime turns back to focusing on Teletraan-X's findings. SG-Jetfire smiles through his faceplate and forces a boisterous laugh. "Maybe these humans can be an ally for us? They obviously have some command of strategic defense. Emperor Prime glowers, "From what Goldbug and Snoop reported, the humans are corrupt, cowardly, disorganized, and weak. We're better off taking their technology from them and using it to wipe them from the Earth." SG-Jetfire says, "Agreed 100 percent -" Emperor Prime glowers, "I want you to find and capture the control elements of this technology." SG-Jetfire nods - another chance at redemption! "Yes, your excellency!" : Emperor Prime says, "Want to divert from that, 'Oh, BTW, your brother may have destroyed Cybertron. You didn't know? Hound was supposed to tell you.'" : SG-Jetfire says, "ohhh... no, he didn't :)" SG-Jetfire mutters "Wonder if Magnus..." Emperor Prime overhears part of the mutter. "Magnus," he growls, optics burning crimson. "What of my exiled brother?" JUST as Jetfire was about to get away clean... SG-Jetfire says, "Well... I... with his... return." "I mean...reports of - there were... " SG-Jetfire searches Prime's optics for recognition. Surely he knew. Surely someone had to mention this! Emperor Prime glowers, "RETURN?" Emperor Prime snatches a hand up to grab at Jetfire's throat. SG-Jetfire quickly backs up. "Rumored return!" Emperor Prime glowers, "What rumors are these? Why wasn't I informed immediately?" SG-Jetfire holds up his hands, "THAT'S Why I ordered Hound and us to stay on Earth...because we thought it was a ploy to get us to leave!" He starts babbling "I thought Autobot communications intercepted his message!" Emperor Prime glowers, "What. Are. You. Talking. About?" SG-Jetfire says, "I think he was targeting Earth, so I didn't radio because I didn't want him to intercept the message! ...and reveal YOUR whereabouts!" Emperor Prime seems to be building towards full-on murderous rage. "And you didn't come to me in person? Or send Blurr?" : SG-Jetfire says, "'cause I thought you'd be angry" SG-Jetfire says, "I thought it was a ruse by Magnus to get us to leave Earth!" : Emperor Prime LOL Emperor Prime glowers, "You THOUGHT? You THOUGHT? Tell me everything you know, now, or I will bash your head against the wall and read it myself." SG-Jetfire says, "OK - I received a radio transmission from him maybe... 15 - NO! 10... solar cycles ago... He said to tell you that your death was coming - and mine was as well. But... I thought it was a trap - to get ME to open a communication. After all - there's no way he could escape his exile. We ENSURED that!" Emperor Prime glowers, "TEN?" Prime steps closer to the tall Autobot air guardian. "If my brother escaped his judgment, and you gave him a ten-cycle head start because you failed to bring this to me -- I swear on the Matrix I will kill him with a spear tipped with your severed head. Do I make myself clear?" SG-Jetfire holds his hands up "I have VERY good intelligence that tells me that I was correct in defending Earth and keeping out radio silent." Emperor Prime glowers, "I have very good intelligence that tells me I was a fool to trust you to lead ant-bots to a picnic." SG-Jetfire forces a laugh. "Ok - I shall investigate these mysterious...readings." Emperor Prime glowers, "You do that. And the moment you hear anything else about my brother, you bring that information to me personally, immediately. Do you understand?" SG-Jetfire says, "Affirmative - Hail Emperor Prime!" Emperor Prime growls dangerously. : Emperor Prime says, "Prime never mentioned the need for a cruiser, so Sky Spy will discover Jetfire was completely lying and there's nothing to see at all. =D" Emperor Prime spins on Huffer. "You. Find Tasinia and see if Jetfire's even started this supposed cruiser. If not, I want one designed and built immediately, using any forces not needed for an assault against the humans." SG-Huffer says, "Of course, Your Excellency. I've not heard of or seen any cruiser work on the docket. It must've been under Wheeljack's cognizance if any such craft exists." : SG-Jetfire says, "back - so, I can leave without being blasted? :)" : Emperor Prime says, "For now, yes. =D" SG-Jetfire disembarks from the Ark. Emperor Prime glowers, "No, I've learned not to trust that madman with anything important." With the trademark transformation soundbite, Jetfire transforms into Gerwalk mode. Talk about the pot and the kettle-bot. Outside> SG-Jetfire emits "For the glory of the Autobot cause!" Prime growls, "Huffer, I'm putting you in charge of completing the new Autobot battlecruiser. Unlike some of my other officers -- " *meaningful look at Jetfire on-screen* "You never fail me."" Emperor Prime takes out a disc and gives the battlecruiser plans to Huffer. (Radio) Prime transmits,, "I want results, Jetfire. I will tolerate no further failure." to SG-Jetfire. (Radio) SG-Jetfire sends Prime a radio transmission, 'And you will not be disappointed, Emperor!' Outside> SG-Jetfire closes in on the last known laser fire sites. SG-Huffer nods and makes a mental note to watch Jetfire's powerdown schedule Emperor Prime shakes his head at the incompetence of his troops, and settles into his command chair to collect any updated information he can. BB Post Group: Shattered Glass Title: Human Technology ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Emperor Prime appears on the bridge of the Ark for the first time in quite some time. He looks just as angry and evil as ever, and in his Venger-from-the-D&D-cartoon voice he growls, "Autobots, tonight the humans have demonstrated the ability to do in less than an astro-second what Jetfire failed to do in two local solar cycles - destroy the Decepticon Interceptor Nemesis." A recording from Sky Spy follows, showing the Nemesis shot out of orbit by some sort of distributed satellite defense system. "To save his skin, Jetfire has been ordered to secure this weapon for Autobot use, but since I have no faith in his abilities, I am ordering all Autobot field and intelligence agents to do the same. Huffer has been placed in charge of completing my new battle cruiser, and the ruby mines of Burma are to be kept secure from any possible interference. Soon it will be time for my revenge. "However, my imminent victory is spoiled by rumors of my brother's escape from exile and return. If ANYONE has contact with Ultra Magnus, I want it reported at once, in full detail. You have your orders. Failure will result in immediate and lasting death. 'Til all are gone!" Prime ends the transmission.